


Эхо

by fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Pre-Canon, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020
Summary: Лезвие казалось чистым, но на самом деле, оно было грязным. Эскель не знал, как это объяснить, поэтому хмуро посмотрел на Весемира исподлобья и резко отвернулся, когда тот вопросительно поднял брови.- Не могу оттереть кровь.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	1. Chapter 1

“Меч сохранит вам жизнь” — говорил Весемир после тренировок, когда Эскель с остальными мальчиками, уставший и голодный, как собака, начищал оружие, прежде чем допускаться к столу. Монотонные выверенные движения, ставшие автоматическими спустя миллионы повторений: сперва оттереть клинок от грязи и крови — по возможности, помыть водой — просушить, смазать, отполировать. Если есть необходимость — заточить бруском, снова помыть, просушить, смазать, отполировать. Ржавчина недопустима, затупившееся лезвие может обернуться большими проблемами, трещина — смертью. 

Уважай оружие и оно не подведёт тебя в опасный момент, мальчик. Твой меч не просто меч, он — возможность выжить, заработать деньги на еду и ночлег. Он инструмент ремесла и главный соратник на большой дороге. 

Эскель стискивал зубы, но слушался. Правила могли раздражать и не нравиться, но он видел, что приходящие на зимовку в Каэр-Морхен ведьмаки после тренировки первым делом ухаживали за оружием. Он думал, что в этих словах Весемира, впрочем, как и во всех остальных, есть смысл. И первый год на Пути подтвердил это. 

— Ведьмак? Помоги! — по просёлочной дороге из последних сил навстречу ему бежала женщина в порванном платье и с растрёпанными волосами. — Прошу тебя! 

Она рухнула на колени, споткнувшись о камень в нескольких метрах от Эскеля, её щёки были мокрыми от слёз, а лицо искажал животный ужас, она тянула к нему руки в мольбе. 

— Прошу, спаси их! Мои дети!...

Эскель быстро спешился и подбежал к ней, нутром чуя, что дело плохо. Он знал, что севернее деревни стоит несколько домов больших семей, скорее всего, она именно оттуда. 

— Я отдам всё, что захочешь! Всё! — она схватила его за рукав, стоя на коленях, рыдания и одышка мешали ей говорить чётко, но она продолжала: — Сколько денег тебе надо? Только спаси их! Прошу!

— Что происходит? — спросил он, морщась от ударившего в нос запаха страха. Бандиты? Нет, трупоеды. Но здесь, откуда?..

Женщина завыла ещё громче, сотрясаясь от ужаса. 

— Монстры!..

Не став слушать дальше, Эскель вскочил в седло и пришпорил коня, на ходу вытаскивая меч. Когда он въехал на залитый кровью двор, воздух был зловеще тяжёлым, пара гулей терзала свежий мужской труп, и ещё несколько ломились в хлипкие ворота сарая, которые явно пытались держать изнутри. 

Это будет тяжёлый бой, понял Эскель, спрыгнул на землю и хлопнул коня по крупу, приказывая отбежать. Но всё оказалось гораздо хуже, чем он предполагал, потому что на место трём убитым гулям пришло два альгуля, а ворота сарая поддались в самый неподходящий момент. 

Послышались женские крики, визги и детский истошный плач, оглянувшись назад, Эскель с раздражением увидел, как монстр тащит ребёнка за ногу, вцепившись зубами выше колена. Он кинулся, чтобы помочь, но альгуль перегородил путь, подняв иглы, готовый напасть. Времени было чертовски мало! Эскель метнул в него Аксий, перекатился и, не дожидаясь, когда иглы опустятся полностью, с размаха, мощным ударом ударил сбоку. Он сразу почувствовал, что что-то не так — отдача была странной. Только часть лезвия попала в плоть. Альгуль зашипел и отскочил с дороги, разбрызгивая вокруг вонючую кровь, но сейчас Эскеля волновал не он. Ногу мальчика уже было не спасти, но вот жизнь...

Эскель кинулся в его сторону. На ещё один знак не хватало дыхания, поэтому он нацелился альгулю в бок, просто чтобы отогнать, но на этот раз удар оказался совсем неудачным. Раздался звон, треск и даже ведьмачьи инстинкты не помогли Эскелю уклониться от обломка. Тот отлетел с такой силой, что пробил доспех, и плечо обожгло болью. Потребовалась секунда, чтобы осознать, что меч сломался, и ещё одна, чтобы просчитать фатальные последствия. 

Ещё один гуль подскочил к мальчику, вцепился ему в плечо и для того это означало конец. Эскель в панике швырнул Игни, но знак предсказуемо не помог. Несколько бомб, которые висели на поясе, сейчас тоже были бесполезны, ещё оставался стальной меч, но биться им было равнозначно маханием зубочисткой. Эскель ничего не мог и...

... И тогда не выжил никто. Он чистил меч, оттирая тёмные пятна, оставшиеся от крови утопца ещё месяц назад. Ему пришлось отступить, чтобы выпить эликсир и вытащить нужные бомбы из седельных сумок. Он провёл подушечками пальцев по плоскости клинка, всё равно чувствуя неровность, будто присохли ошмётки плоти. Трупов в сарае оказалось семь — дети и старухи, остальных взрослых растащили по двору. Грязь не поддавалась и Эскель цыкнул, но упрямо продолжил работать тряпкой. Крови было много, она была везде, а сладковатый, отвратительный запах палёной плоти, от сожжённых им тел, преследовал его ещё несколько дней. Когда запах наконец выветрился, пришли мысли. И всё потому что его меч не выдержал. Чёрт возьми! Если бы Эскель лучше следил за оружием, он мог сохранить эти жизни! 

Он вытер пот со лба, глубоко вдыхая стылый, обжигающий воздух. Зимы в Каэр-Морхене не часто выдавались по-настоящему холодными, но эта была именно такой. Это был первый раз, когда он не смог спасти сразу столько людей, и когда сбегал, видя, как их раздирают на куски. Чёрт, он даже слышал их крики и никакие медитации не помогали забыть голоса, полные ужаса и отчаяния и... Меч всё ещё был грязным, нужно лучше его чистить! 

Тяжёлая рука, опустившаяся на плечо, заставила Эскеля вздрогнуть. Все давным давно разошлись с тренировочной площадки, остался лишь он со своими воспоминаниями, которые преследовали его почти полгода и никак не хотели отпустить. 

— Долго ещё собираешься торчать здесь? Иди есть. 

— Я не закончил, — буркнул Эскель и повернулся к Весемиру спиной, показывая, что не настроен разговаривать. 

— Что ты там не закончил за два часа? Дыру решил протереть? 

Эскель снова проверил плоскость на наличие пятен, но они всё ещё были на месте! Он скривился, понимая, что выглядит идиотом. Лезвие казалось чистым, но на самом деле оно было грязным. Он не знал, как это объяснить, поэтому хмуро посмотрел на Весемира исподлобья и резко отвернулся, когда тот вопросительно поднял брови. 

— Не могу оттереть кровь, — выдавил он. 

Последовала тишина, которая звучала даже хуже, чем если бы Весемир начал смеяться или ругаться. Он точно думал, что Эскель спятил. Но сказал совсем не то, что тот ожидал. 

— Дай посмотрю, — Весемир пихнул его в плечо, заставляя подвинуться, и тяжело уселся рядом на лавку, будто не происходило ничего странного. Ничего ненормального. Эскель уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами и нехотя вложил меч в требовательно подставленную ладонь. Он знал, что Весемир ничего не увидит, но испытывал смешанные чувства. Он был растерян, ему было ужасно стыдно, но вместе с тем он больше не чувствовал себя таким чудовищно одиноким и брошенным, оставленным один на один с мыслями, которых не мог выкинуть из головы, как ни пытался. 

Весемир невозмутимо поднял лезвие, придирчиво осмотрел со всех сторон и вздохнул. 

— Тряпку, — коротко распорядился он и следующие несколько минут делал то же, на что Эскель потратил последние два часа. — Ну, теперь другое дело — чисто. Гляди. 

Весемир не спрашивал, а утверждал, и к своему удивлению Эскель действительно не заметил никаких пятен. Отполированное серебро отражало тусклые солнечные лучи и слепило безупречной поверхностью. Он нахмурился, протянув руку, чтобы взять меч и рассмотреть всё поближе, но Весемир уверенно его остановил. 

— А теперь слушай новое правило, — серьёзно сказал он, смотря прямо в глаза. — С этого момента ты никогда не тратишь больше десяти минут, чтобы привести оружие в порядок. 

Эскель мгновенно закаменел. Он сглотнул, чувствуя растущий в горле ком, потому что не мог кивнуть. Он знал, что не сможет кивнуть. Весемир ждал несколько секунд, всё также смотря на него, но не добившись никакой реакции, вздохнул и отложил меч. Затем взял Эскеля за плечо и притянул к себе, заставив вжаться лбом в меховой воротник. Его голос был глухим и бесконечно усталым, но так успокаивал. 

— Такое бывает, Эскель, — он погладил его по затылку, как делал в очень редких случаях в детстве, и это заставило сердце мучительно сжаться. — Тебе не нужно бояться, это пройдёт. Я дам тебе настойку и она поможет. А потом, когда и если ты будешь готов, мы поговорим, но прямо сейчас ты должен принять правило. 

— Я не знаю... — зажмурившись признался Эскель, толком даже не понимая, что именно не знает. В носу защипало, он судорожно выдохнул, не в силах найти других слов, но Весемир только покачал головой, ещё крепче прижимая его к своему волчьему воротнику. 

— Сейчас тебе нужно просто послушаться. Это правило, мальчик, и ты будешь ему следовать. Ты будешь. 

В голосе снова не было вопроса, поэтому Эскель закусил губу и через силу кивнул. Он будет. В конце концов, во всех словах Весемира был смысл.


	2. Chapter 2

Пламя костра слабо колыхалось, отбрасывая тени на скудный походный скарб Экселя и мирно фыркающего Скорпиона. Скрежетание точильного бруска о металл разносилось, казалось, на километры вокруг в тихой, безветренной ночи. Это могло быть опасным, если бы Эскель самолично не вычистил весь участок леса, зажатый между горным утёсом и руслом реки, сначала от накеров, затем от волков, а в конце и от поселения каннибалов. 

Поляна, выбранная им для ночлега, располагалась недалеко от единственной дороги, потому что ранним утром, с первыми же лучами солнца, он планировал вскочить на Скорпиона и оставить позади этот чёртов кусок земли, за последние дни насквозь пропитавшийся литрами и литрами крови самых разнообразных существ. 

Всё началось с того, что староста ближайшей деревни обманул его. Эскель взял контракт на накеров, якобы досаждающих рыбакам, которые сплавлялись по реке, а по факту обнаружил на указанном месте ещё одну уютную деревню, в которой жили милые люди, отличающиеся от первой лишь тем, что местные жители ели других людей. Накеры досаждали скорее им, и сперва Эскель так разозлился, что взорвал гнёзда, и планировал вернуться назад за полагавшейся наградой. Работа была сделана, всё остальное его не должно волновать. 

Старик прекрасно знал, что Ведьмаки убивают только монстров. Ладно, некоторые становились наёмниками, но Эскель — Эскель — никогда не принимал заказы на людей. По-хорошему, следовало стребовать процент за обман, припугнуть старосту или что ещё в этом духе. В прошлом месяце ему пришлось купить новое седло, поэтому сейчас деньги были не лишними. 

Но возвращаться в деревню поздно не было смысла, и следующую ночь он провёл в местном лесу в поисках редких растений для эликсиров, и в процессе, защищаясь, перебил, наверное, всех волков в округе, которых оказалось чертовски много. А на утро понял, что совершил чудовищную ошибку — сейчас у поселения каннибалов вообще не было никаких проблем. Он продолжал убеждать себя, что это дело его не касается, ещё какое-то время, но в конце концов признал, что не может просто развернуться и уйти. 

Поэтому ближе к заходу солнца, он пришёл в деревню и перебил там всех. Их было человек тридцать, и они не были готовы к нападению — обычные люди, живущие обычной жизнью. Эскель старался не думать, были ли там, к примеру, дети. По крайней мере, он не видел... Обычные люди... Только вот под тряпичными навесами у них были развешаны человеческие руки и ноги, с которых капала кровь. Кровь, всегда и везде чёртова кровь, там всё было в ней. 

Отложив точильный брусок, Эскель взял ветошь и стёр с плоскости меча пыль. Лезвие было острым, но грязным. Он протёр его ещё раз, но это не помогло, оно было бурым, и дело вовсе не отблесках от огня. Поджав губы, Эскель снова провёл тряпкой, уже с большим нажимом, пытаясь очистить металл, потому что меч должен быть чистым. Что угодно другое может быть покрыто коркой грязи, крови и бог весть чем ещё, но меч — инструмент и главный соратник — нужно держать в чистоте. Он тёр, постепенно ускоряясь, но пятна не поддавались, их становилось всё больше, и на самом деле Эскель понимал, что делает, и что всё это бесполезно — пятна не на мече, а в голове, но чёртово правило Весемира не работало. Оно никогда не работало!

Эскель сцепил зубы и остановил руки. Костёр всё ещё отбрасывал тени, а Скорпион фырчал, а вот сердце бешено стучало в груди. Невыносимым усилием он отложил сначала ветошь, затем и меч, закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул, посмотрев в высокое небо с россыпью звёзд. Правило не будет работать, пока не будет работать он.


End file.
